BigBruv's Big Brother 1
BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA 'will begin in Fall 2012, after the first UK edition has finished. The winner of ''BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK will win an automatic spot in this series if they so wish to participate. Format On Day 1, 16 HouseGuests enter BigBruv's Big Brother USA House, where the Head of Household competition will take place immediately where the winner nominates two people live. The non-live Power of Veto competition then takes place. The next day, the competition closes at a certain time and the winner is announced, and the POV Ceremony takes place soon after, then players can send in their votes to evict. The eviction takes place later that night and the Head of Household competition takes place again, and so on and so forth. Twists Before the game starts, BigBruv will open a poll stating which twist Tengaged would like to see happen anytime throughout the game, out of the following options; *Returning Houseguest (Big Brother 3) *Project DNA (Big Brother 5) *Secret Partners (Big Brother 6) *Coup d'État (Big Brother 7) *America's Player (Big Brother 8) *Couples (Big Brother 9) *Diamond Power of Veto (Big Brother 10) *Cliques (Big Brother 11) *Saboteur (Big Brother 12) *Dynamic Duos (Big Brother 13) *Coaches (Big Brother 14) The three with the highest votes will play a role in BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA. Secret Partners, Couples and Dynamic Duos cannot be played at the same time, as well as America's Player and Saboteur, therefore if any of these enter the top three together, the one with the highest amount of votes will be played and the twist that came fourth place (or onwards) will play a roll in the game. Auditions There are three stages to applying for the show. Once at least twenty-four hopefuls have applied to be a HouseGuest, auditions will close (along with the Twist poll) and the twenty-four tengagers will be narrowed down to just twelve. There are three stages to the auditions process; *Stage 1: Applications *Stage 2: Activity Checks *Stage 3: Interviews '''Applications When the group is revamped from the UK edition to the new USA edition, auditions will open and the Tengaged Community will have the chance to enter the house. At least twenty-four need to apply for the Applications to close. Applicants will be asked the basics; their real name, age, Karma and T$, Color Level and Hometown. The applicants won't need to describe themselves in full until the interview. 'Activity Checks' In between the applications and interview, their will be numerous activity checks (two or three) to see how active the applicants are. The least active ones from each check will be eliminated without furthur action. 'Interviews' When around sixteen remain, they will be interviewed. The most interesting interviewees will be given a key to the Big Brother House where they will remain for twelve weeks. (Note: weeks in the group game will be shorter than real life weeks). Tengagers 'Host' 'Applicants' 'HouseGuests' Voting History